Out to the Sky/the X.A.N.A attack
That’s how out to sky and XANA’s monster attacks the crew in Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory. see the DigiDestined and their digimon vomiting in the military Tai Kamiya: Do we have to take a ship? vomits Agumon:''' '''Are you okay? Carver: Of course, Tino told us that Lyoko was a virtual world like Digiworld. Matt Ishida: Dude you look very sick. Utonium on speaker: Attention, please load to the launch bay. Final loading is in ten minutes. Tai Kamiya: well, we better head in. and Tai then come into him, loading dock elevator goes down and there was a huge airship} Sora Takenouchi: Wow, what a big airship. ???: Hey guys, you're here too? [Ronald walks up Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What are you doing here Ronald? Ronald: We're here to help you find the virtual world, Lyoko. Everyone: Hi Tino, Thomas, Twilight, and Brian. Grimace: Hi, Tino, Thomas, Twilight, and Brian. ???: Why, hello Tino Frizzle and her class walks up Tino: Ms. Frizzle it hasn’t been a long time since we saw you guys. Dorothy Ann: I know! ???: Hey guys. and his friends walk up Lor: Ash. Brian: What are you doing here? Ash: We heard you guys are looking for a lost laboratory. So we decided to join with you guys. Pikachu: Pikachu! T.K. Takaishi: That's awesome. ???: And us too. walks up with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf Elsa: Anna! Anna: Elsa. her I haven't seen you forever. Mucker: You're here for this expedition too? Alan: Yes. I'm taking a break with dinosaurs, and doing something else. Steam Mech: Sounds good enough for me. ???: And me. O'Connels and Ardeth Bay came up Ash: Rick O’Connell. Rick O’Connell: Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, and Brian Griffin. It's been a while. Thomas: Indeed Rick. ???: Aw, there you guys are. Girls Z walk up Buttercup: S'up. Blossom: Hey you guys. Thomas: Powerpuff Girls Z! Guys, good to see you all. Bubbles: You too Thomas. How's the Prime life for ya? Thomas: It's really something. ???: Hey guys! Tucker and Akima walks up Carver: Cale and Akima, what are you guys doing here. Akima: To help you guys find Lyoko. ???: We do find it curious. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike showed up Littlefoot: Hello. Tino: Well, well, well. If it isn’t our old friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. How are you guys doing? Cera: Great. Princess Celestia: Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet. Brian: Who? Princess Celestia: I like you to meet Captain Joseph Korso. Korso: It's an honor to meet you again. Including the Tino Tonitini. Princess Celestia: He's the one who fought in several missions, and you remembered him from last time. Equine on speaker: Attention all personal, launch will commence in 15 minutes. Henry: That's our cue. Ralphie: To Lyoko! Ms. Frizzle: Here we come! hatches are shut and doors are closed Korso: Start her up. Soilder: Fly, fly! crewman then all shout orders and then pulls some controls, as the ship releases from the chains and lands in the sea ship launched up into the sky and the all the lights come on and the ship starts moving forward fast heads for his room, then he sees Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, Lola, and Robotgirl Tino: Guys? Todd: Hey Tino. Tino: You're all on this expedition too? Gus: Yeah, where else are we gonna be? Lola: Me too. It's been a long time Tino. Brian: Yeah, me too. Lola Tommy I’m here for you if you need me. Equine on speaker: Tino Tonitini. Please report to the bridge. Tino: I gotta go guys, see ya. Tommy: Nice seeing you too Brian. Maurecia: Yeah! Nice seeing ya. the bridge Tino: It won't be easy getting into the first section to Lyoko. For, it is there is a new enemy, so frightening, and sailors are driven mad by it. Korso: What kind of enemy is this? Tino: a picture This is an illustration of the symbol is called “X.A.N.A.” The Lyoko Warriors fight off his monsters so Aelita will find her memories. Rick O’Connell: Okay first we see this enemy, then what? Dana: When can we dig?! Tino: Actually, we don't have to dig. drawing a diagram According to the journal, there's a secret entrance at the Hermitage that will allow us to go up a curve into an air pocket right here. And there is a road which will lead us to the Hermitage. Dana: Oh okay, her breath Drats! I wanted to dig! Helmsmen: Captain! You should look at this. Korso: Hit the exterior lights. lights come on and there are thousands of buildings Cadance: Look at that. Sora Takenouchi: Is a academy. T.K Takaishi: Nothin' I ain't seen before. ship continues driving forward and shine it's lights but then mysterious creature goes by the ship, they hear it's roar Petrie: Oh, that can't be good. Vinny: I got something on the radar spinning with a green dot radar, and it's big. Korso: What is it, a dock of birds? Littlefoot: I don't think so, it sounds bigger. Serena: Uh, does it sound like it's getting louder? sound stops May: Well whatever it was. It's gone now. Korso: Helmsmen! Bring us about, tighten out search pattern and slow us to. hits the ship thing reveals to be a huge monster attacking the ship Ronald: Gryffin! Misty: That's no Gryffin, it's one of X.A.N.A’s monsters! Korso: Tell the cook to melt the garlic butter and bring out the bibs, I want this filsh served onto a silver platter! Sora Takenouchi: You heard him! Battle stations!! monster strikes the ship again Pepper Clark: This must have been how the captain and his crew were when the space monster attacks their ship in "Star Wars." men, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, Lola, and Robotgirl hop into the ship pods and torpedo bays Kongre then grabs the ship Tino: Holy Hotdogs! It's a machine! Korso: Launch ship-pods! Crewman: ship-pods away! ship-pods launch and then they start speeding toward the Kongre Korso: Fire! ship-pods fire and when the torpedoes hit the Kongre it lets the sub go Korso: We're free! All ahead full! Kongre then starts destroying some of the ship-pods Korso: FIRE TORPEDOES! Crewmen: Fire torpedoes! fire the torpedoes but they hardly effect the kongre and then it fires a laser beam at the sub Preed: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! up Soilder: Sir we've been hit, and we're sinking fast! Korso: How much time do we have? Crewman: 25 minutes if the bulkhead holds. thump We better make that 10. Korso: You heard him, let's move! Sora Takenouchi: Move, where? Move where?! Carver: Come on! To the escape pods! Dana: Sound the alarm! starts racing for the escape subs as an alarm goes off Soldier on speaker: All hands, abandon ship. Korso: Come on, sometime today would be nice! boards the ship and Carver shuts the door Korso: Get us out of here Carver! Kongre comes Korso: CARVER! Carver: I'm working on it, darn it! {the Kongre then fires another laser beam a the sub] Korso: the lever and the back hatch opens Hang on. sub explodes, while the Kongre chases them Carver: Now what, Tino? Tino: We're looking for an forest of some kind. Korso: There, dead ahead! Carver: I see it. All craft, make your mark 30 degree down angle. Pilot: Roger, 30 degree down angle! Max: We're coming! Kongre destroys one of the subs Todd: Look out! Pilot: We're getting killed out here! ships then start going down the forest but Kongre then fires a laser at one of the ship pods and it explodes as another slams into one of the other ships exploding in the process. Preed: Ah! crashes into to the wall and explodes leaving only 2 left Rarity: It's okay, we aren't going to die. It's okay, we aren't going to die. It's okay, WE AREN'T GOING TO DIE!!!! make their way in the forest, till they finally reach the surface 2 ships' hatches open as Serena, Max, Carver, and Korso take a look Serena: Ash? Please come back come to me. I love you. Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes